


Stalk

by ballofbitter



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballofbitter/pseuds/ballofbitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been following Michonne and Andrea, and they don't necessarily want to find out who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalk

**Author's Note:**

> this is a strange idea that was born out of an even stranger vague dream. Set in an au in which after beside the dying fire Michonne and Andrea never happen on Woodbury (or the prison) and are in an established relationship. Pretty basic. And yes, the rest is supposed to be a mystery. I definitely have another part planned for this but we'll see if it turns into something beyond that.

“I don’t like this.”

                Michonne stared at the long grass below both of their feet, her dark eyes narrowed as she watched the tips of the overgrown vegetation twist and sway in the morning breeze, the clear broken pieces and footprints imprinted in the grass clearly not made by the foot of a deer or the foot of a walker. The plants were bent and broken in the way that would tell that it was done by a wide stride of a human, possibly a man. She could really only guess as the footprints weren’t a clear imprint in the thick grasses. The warrior’s stomach twisted when she slowly looked back up to the blonde standing beside her, her features remaining stoic as she studied the way her companion’s light eyes fearfully gazed down at the earth, the loose strands of her blonde curls dancing around her lean neck, the majority of the golden curls pulled back into the ponytail she had them tied in.

                When Michonne didn’t answer Andrea turned towards the other woman her eyes narrowed slightly as her eyes darted around the small clearing. Andrea’s form was visibly shaking as a silence fell over them both, the only sounds the low grunts and snarls coming from Michonne’s walkers that were tied to a tree just a few feet away, their fumbling forms bumping into each other as the chains around their necks prevented them from going anywhere only to stare at the two helpings of fresh meat they would never be able to taste stood just out of reach.

                “I don’t _like this,_ Mich.” Andrea repeated her concern, looking around worriedly back at the clear footprints in the long grass her lips hardened as she proceeded to walk over to where the snarling corpses were pulling at their chains. As she began to undo them she grunted in frustration as she pulled at the knot of chain Michonne had tied the previous night, a few strands of her blonde hair falling in front of her sweaty forehead as she tried to pull the chains loose after a while finally giving up she sunk to her knees and grasped at the tree trunk.

                “Piece of-!”

                Michonne’s features softened at the sight and with a few crunches of her boots against the overgrown grass she was at her companion’s side, pulling at the bunch of chains only once before they clattered to the ground slack in Andrea’s hand. Michonne gently handed the two chains over to the other woman who only looked at her wordlessly before she reached out a calloused hand to take hold of them, giving the chains one stern tug before the grunts and snarls answered her motion. Michonne heaved their two heavy packs up and around their shoulders, snarling right back at one herself as it lunged forward, Andrea giving her a look of concern that she waved off before she took one last survey of the clearing making sure they’d left nothing behind.

                The two women walked in silence for quite a while (other than the moans from their two undead companions behind them) when Andrea suddenly stopped, the chains going slack into the long grass as she dropped them at the lone sound of a crow that screamed throughout the field. Andrea’s shoulders were beginning to visually shake and Michonne stopped walking, the warrior’s features softening in concern as she brought her gloved hand up to rub at her companion’s back supportively. Michonne felt her chest constrict when Andrea curled inwards into her arms completely, her face buried in the crook of Michonne’s neck as she breathed in deeply, Andrea’s nose quickly filling with the musky smell of blood and sweat that clung to Michonne like a strong perfume, fighting at the single tear that still threatened to leak down her face with a sniff.

                “Someone’s _following_ us.” She murmured quietly, her voice wavering as she wrapped her arms tighter around Michonne’s middle, relaxing only a little into the comfort it brought her. “…That’s the second set of footprints by one of our shelters in the last few weeks.” She muttered, feeling Michonne’s body stiffen at her words Andrea soon reached up to grab at the dreads that hung down from her head, fingers curling through them seeking the security she hoped it would offer her. Michonne closed her own eyes slightly, nostrils flaring she took her own breath of the woman in her arms, hands trailing lower until they found a place at the small of the blonde’s back squeezing comfortingly as the quiet ‘ _I’m scared’_ hit her ear.

                Michonne’s body inadvertently shuddered, her full lips leaning in to touch the lobe of the other woman’s ear gently, her own words whispering into Andrea’s ear.

                “ _I’m not going to let anything happen to us_.”

\---

                Andrea murmured at the soft lips pressing against her neck over and over again, the warm body hovering over hers moving down her neck so that the full lips started kissing and biting at her collarbone causing her back to arch slightly off the few musty blankets they were both lying on in the large bed of the rusted out four by four, her eyes closing slightly. Andrea’s lips parted as soon as she felt Michonne’s lips focus on a particularly sensitive spot just under her jaw, a small smile spreading across her face as she let out a breathless giggle, her left leg kicking up instinctively at the tickling motion her hands wrapping around Michonne to push back on the other woman’s broad shoulders gently.

                Outside of the abandoned truck the only sounds were the steady chirps of crickets hidden in the dense grasses of the nearly empty field where they had first spotted the abandoned vehicle, the sight a welcome relief to both women who hadn’t seen so much as a shed for the last few miles they had managed to cover that day both of who were tired and starving by the time Michonne had cleared the area, eyes narrowed in suspicion and sword in hand.

                Upon discovering the weeds had grown up and tangled around the truck’s front tires the warrior’s suspicions had dropped that the rusted Ford had been recently abandoned, making it inherently less possible the owner would be coming back for it.

                After the “boys” had been tied to a tree nearby enough to the pickup to provide the best protection the two women could ask for (Andrea refusing to allow them to be secured to somewhere on the truck) and an overly sweet can of likely off date peaches had been split between them Michonne had forced open the bed of the truck with her sword. Pushing aside a box of tools and an old pair of men’s sneakers to the very back she climbed up and into the truck it creaked quietly in protest at the sudden weight, her dreads bumping at her cheeks as she leaned forward to take the couple old, woolen blankets from the blonde who didn’t hesitate to help her spread them over the rusted bed.

                When the blankets were spread Michonne watched as Andrea placed the flattened pillow they had found a few weeks back hidden in a closet of the farmhouse they’d spent a few days in, smoothing out the corners as she leaned on the open back of the truck.

                Michonne had watched intently as the blonde’s lean body leaned and fussed over the pillow, her matted curls falling around her ears in a frizzy mess. Andrea had eventually sensed the other woman staring at her and slowly looked up to see her suspicion had been right she had seen two deep brown eyes tracing up her body curiously, a clear spark hidden behind them as the two women caught each other’s gaze. A small smile snuck its way onto Andrea’s lips as Michonne had then taken her by the hand, gingerly helping her companion up and into the bed of the old truck.

                The back and top window of the cap had been shut quietly and swiftly.

                Andrea felt heat radiate to her face as she fought against Michonne’s persistent kisses against the sensitive spot on her neck, trying desperately not to giggle or laugh out again her body wriggled under the warrior’s body hovering over her own. Running her hand up the warrior’s loose-fitting blouse Andrea’s thin fingers grabbed a hold of the other woman’s shoulder in an attempt to steady herself.

                It seemed it was a fruitless effort as Michonne’s lips continued to caress and suck at her pale skin, the faintest brush of a warm, wet tongue mixed in to the affections enough to set the blonde’s cheeks on fire. A quiet chuckle sounded throughout the back of the truck as Andrea’s lips parted, a shuddering sigh shaking her entire torso as the air fell out of her mouth.

                “ _Mich_ -” Andrea’s voice softly giggled, “that _tickles_ -” fell into a hushed whisper before the other woman’s plump lips slid down lower and lower until they were kissing and biting at the warm, delicate skin just above the top of her own blouse, the gentle but intense motions enough to cause the blonde to arch into the touch and gasp softly, her fingernails digging in hard into the toned muscle on Michonne’s back in response.

                “Yea?” Michonne questioned slyly before her lips continued their assault on her companion’s skin just above her breasts, the small gasps and new whines falling from Andrea’s parted lips driving her to continue. “…You mean _this_?” her tone was deep and slightly hoarse as Michonne’s mouth dipped lower down Andrea’s heated skin until she moved silently over the other woman’s body almost protectively, her hand that was not supporting her form reaching up and underneath the blonde’s blouse, Michonne’s long fingers spreading as she traced them back down Andrea’s ribs slowly, the tips spread apart almost in an effort to emphasize the effectiveness of the touch.

                Andrea’s eyes slipped close when she felt her companion’s calloused fingers trailing down her stomach now and she found her abdomen rising and falling quickly with her ragged panting, her lips parted as her hot breath shortened as she leaned her body into Michonne’s touch. Before she could speak again the other woman began to fiddle with the bottom buttons on the faded garment, each button slipping from the material with a quiet pop as soon the shirt Andrea was wearing fell open and the softness of Michonne’s lips started to fall against her middle, the tips of the warrior’s dreads brushing against Andrea’s bare skin causing a small smile to spread across her lips.

                Andrea gasped as she felt the other woman’s calloused palm fall against her stomach just under her ribs, her hips wriggling slightly even as she leaned her head back as Michonne’s fingers soon made their way under her bra to unhook the garment from behind her shoulder blades. Andrea could only manage to lay there as Michonne pulled the bra from around her shoulders and pushed it over to the side of the makeshift bed, the warrior’s lips still falling against Andrea’s stomach softly. Andrea squirmed again underneath Michonne’s hands now making their way up her middle to brush against her bare breasts.

                “ _Mich-_ ,” Andrea breathed heavily, her curly locks slipping down over her forehead as Michonne moved her attentions back to her lips Michonne’s covered hers to prevent her from continuing her thought. Andrea let out a breathless moan as she hungrily reached up to thread her fingers into Michonne’s thick dreads using her hand almost as a lever to pull herself deeper into the kiss. Andrea’s face tilted to the side slightly before Michonne murmured gently against the kisses being exchanged between them, her right hand searching for the belt threaded through Andrea’s cargoes she didn’t waste another second before she pulled it loose, throwing the infernal object against the side of the truck with a quiet clang of the metal buckle hitting the rusted side of the cab.

                It wasn’t before long that Michonne had joined her companion, her tattered red tank-top and vest being shoved off to the side by her feet which she had removed from her boots, breath growing more and more shallow as the warrior proceeded to hover over the other woman. Her long legs kicked themselves out of her dirtied jeans before they soon joined the pile of her clothes now forgotten in the corner of the rusted truck bed.

                There was almost no noise between the two women as they moved deeper into the passionate display, the air around them growing just as heavy and heated as their bodies were beginning to feel as they moved together. Andrea’s eyes fluttered open gently only to close again just as quickly when she felt Michonne’s hips grind against her own, a familiar ache beginning to make itself known she grit her teeth, a strand of her blonde hair falling in front of her sweaty forehead as she wrapped her arms tightly around the other woman’s sweaty, toned back in an effort to steady herself. Despite the other woman moving against her Andrea’s eyes found their way open, gasping breathlessly as she tried again to speak.

                “Michonne-” Andrea managed to gasp, the woman hovering above her almost completely hushed as she moved her hips down against Andrea’s body. Dragging her lips down her companion’s neck in short, deep kisses Andrea finally heard the other woman mutter against her skin, the words muffled as they were lost in another kiss. Continuing to move her hips up to meet the warrior’s it wasn’t long before Andrea felt Michonne’s calloused fingers trailing softly down her torso in a controlled line, unable to help the small whine of anticipation that sounded out through the rusted four by four as the heat she felt radiating beneath her skin too much and with another weakened moan Michonne took the silent invitation, her hand finally reaching its intended destination underneath the musty blanket that had fallen to the backs of women’s knees.

                Neither one of them were sure how much time passed as they both continued to move against one another, Andrea’s occasional whimpers being the only sounds between them as the chilling night air outside the abandoned truck remained quiet, the entire scene almost blissful if one could forget the dead lurking around every corner, the fact that almost every breath was a gift. Andrea whined when Michonne’s fingers twisted inside of her the opposite way, the sharp burn tearing through her enough to cause the blonde’s back to arch off of the thin blankets they were lying on, the cold metal of the truck bed digging in to her shoulder-blades. As the blonde continued to move and breathe almost in sync with the other woman, her sweat drenched locks of hair fanned out over the old pillow Michonne making sure that her head did not leave.

                When the warrior sensed the other woman’s hips staggering against her own as they fought to keep up with hers Michonne brought her own hips down against the warm body she was hovering over. Bringing her lips that were kissing and biting at Andrea’s neck back up underneath the blonde’s chin until her mouth caught hold of Andrea’s, one of her hands rested gingerly underneath the small of her companion’s back. Sensing the tension beginning to build Michonne twisted her fingers suddenly, the loud whine escaping Andrea’s lips quickly shushed by the warrior’s mouth as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, only retracting when the other woman’s low whimpers and gasping breaths were quiet enough as to not draw any unwanted attention to the single truck sitting in the desolate farmer’s field.

                Michonne’s own body shivered and trembled against Andrea’s as she weakly rolled over to watch the other woman’s bare chest rise and fall rapidly with her breathing, Andrea’s pale lips parted slightly with the intensity she laid her head back against the thin pillow, a small smile spreading across her face her eyelids remained shut. Gingerly Michonne pulled the thick, musty smelling blanket over the blonde’s shuddering body as her arms and legs still shook with the aftershocks of the high Andrea had been placed in, Michonne inching her own trembling body closer to the other woman’s as a bit of cooling night air slipped in through a rusted hole in the side of the truck causing both women to shiver and grab for each other under the blanket. Bringing her arm around Andrea’s waist Michonne’s fingers began to draw circles on the smooth muscle on Andrea’s stomach causing a few soft giggles to slip past her lips, the hushed sounds causing a smile of her own to pull at the sides of Michonne’s full lips.

                “You are so beautiful.” Michonne whispered all of a sudden, turning her head to left to longingly stare at the blonde who had just managed to catch her breath away from the soft giggles her chest stopped its rapid ascension, sitting up on her elbows the blanket slipped down Andrea’s torso and she smiled shyly, wrapping her arms around her knees she closed her eyes as a single blonde curl fell down in front of her forehead. Without saying a word Andrea reached out and felt around for the other woman’s hand underneath the blanket, her fingers grasping Michonne’s tightly once she found it she sent the other woman a shy smile, still resting her head on her knees as she silently looked up to see that a light rain had started pattering on the windows of the truck.

                Andrea silently hoped there were no leaks in the cap.

                Settling back down beside Michonne the blonde sighed deeply before she curled into the crook of Michonne’s shoulder, shifting even closer when she felt the other woman’s arms come around her back to draw her closer into her companion’s side did Andrea breathe in deeply, taking the scent of Michonne’s sweat and very faint smell of earth that Andrea knew her hair smelled of and soon everything between the two women was silent except for the quiet sounds of rain against the metal roof of the truck’s cap and heavier thuds of it running down the cracked glass windows.

                “Michonne-” Andrea murmured quietly before she could really think about it, the words slipping out of her mouth ending in a hoarse whisper Andrea shivered at the fingers trailing lightly up and down her bare back, the touch stopping in response to the blonde’s sudden speech Michonne looked down at the warm body in her arms, bringing her right hand to rest on Andrea’s jaw she smiled slightly in encouragement for the other woman to keep speaking.

                “What- What would you do if I ever got bitten or…if something happened to me?” the blonde whispered, Michonne’s smile fading in almost an instant. It wasn’t before long that the warrior sat up, her long legs rising under the blanket up to her chest Michonne rested her head on her bare arms, chest pressing into her knees Andrea looked at the other woman sadly, the air between the two of them thick with the emotion that had been left by Andrea’s solemn words. Michonne’s dark eyes drifted back up to look at her companion, her dreads falling loosely out of the colourful headband she wore.

                “I thought we agreed not to talk about things like that.” Michonne murmured lowly, turning her head away from the other woman a few dreads fell forward off of her shoulder, her full lips pressing down into a hardened frown Andrea suddenly found it hard to look at the other woman mirroring her position under the blanket. Andrea shifted closer on the hard metal they were sitting on to her companion after a few moments of silence, the blonde gingerly reaching out to grab Michonne’s hand in hers Andrea laced their fingers together tightly, squeezing the other woman’s hand in her own tenderly.

                “I just need to know.” Andrea whispered “That you would be okay,” the words falling off her lips almost a plea as Michonne sighed deeply through her nose she shifted underneath the old blanket to lie back down against the musty pillow. Michonne gently guided the other woman back down to her side after she was settled, her arm loosely wrapping around the blonde’s slender torso there were a few moments of thick silence before the warrior moved to press a light kiss to the other woman’s forehead, her lips caressing the skin in a chaste enough way as to not give the woman the impression it was anything but a gesture of comfort.

                “Whatever time I have left…what you have left- we’re going to spend with one another. Understand? We’ve got each other.” Michonne murmured her words into the other woman’s neck and turned over on her side on the uncomfortable surface they were both lying on so she could look at her. Michonne smiled weakly then, her cheeks actually twinging from the effort she slowly ran her fingers gently down Andrea’s delicate jaw. Feeling the tenderness in the touch Andrea closed her eyes and leaned into the caress appreciatively, raising her own hand to gingerly cover Michonne’s hand with her own the blonde wordlessly curled her body in closer to her companion.

                The gentle, rhythmic tapping of the late summer rain shower combined with the heat from their bodies soon lulled the two women into a deep slumber, Michonne’s arms protectively wrapped around the blonde as they slept.

\---

                At the first hues of the early morning sun it was Michonne who had cautiously opened the back of the truck bed to find that the two walkers that had been secured there the previous night had vanished, a bouquet of the whitest daises Michonne had seen since the world had ended left in their place.


End file.
